


What Now?

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [73]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Tied together, Well - Freeform, duct-taped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: A drunken night led to Sara and Snart's hands binded together (thanks to Mick). Getting out of their ducttaped hands also gave them time to share and talk...and eventually, to let their feelings keep them together.





	

“I can’t believe how juvenile you three are! How are you two planning to get out of this?!”

The whole ship can hear their captain shouting at the usual source of his headache—Sara, Leonard, and Mick. Amaya and Jax were hiding, trying to listen to whatever transpires from the talk amongst Rip and the killer, klepto, and pyro

“Everytime Rip is shouting, why is it always because of those three?”, the new recruit asked.

Jax sighed and scratched his nape. “Those three go a long way. They’re the first ones to bond on this ship, mere hours after we first got recruited. I have to tell you the story about the great bar fight in 1975 some other time.”

“1975? So this is different from all the other times they got into a bar fight?”, Amaya inquired.

“Yup. It’s their first one. I wasn’t there but I heard it was wild. Sara said it was their favorite.”

Their conversation was interrupted by another series of screaming from both Rip and Snart.

“You idiot, do you think Sara and I wanted to be in this situation?! If someone is to blame, it’s Mick who decided to gorilla tape our hands together while we’re drunk!”, Snart almost growled at Rip.

“For the record, you two didn’t complain,” Mick defended himself.

Sara sighed defeated, “But that doesn’t mean we agreed to this, Mick.”

“Stop pointing fingers at each other,” Rip said. “If you three just acted like normal people and went back to the ship immediately after the mission, then you wouldn’t have gotten drunk and this wouldn’t have happened.

“What happened exactly?”, a voice said as the bearer of it approached the arguing men. It was Amaya.

Upon getting closer to them, she saw the ‘situation’ and laughed. Snart’s whole right hand is taped to Sara’s left hand. It was bonded together tightly but what looked like duct tape. She thought about suggesting to just strip the tape off of them but then she realized that the two might have tried it already and from the looks of it, it seems like it wouldn’t budge.

“Okay, just curious,” Jax added as he stepped out from where he and Amaya were hiding, “are you two holding hands inside that tape?”

“Yes, they are,” Mick proudly said.

Before Rip can start a new series of shouting and scolding, Leonard interrupted him. “Fine. If you don’t want to help us, then don’t. We’ll figure this out ourselves.” He walked away, leaving Sara with no choice but to follow him. “You better get us out of here,” she said.

 

The two then proceeded to Sara’s room to work on a way to remove the gorilla tape.

“What’s the plan, Captain Cold?”. Sara flatly asked.

Leonard looked at the Cold Gun on his right thigh and Sara followed his gaze. He can reach it but any attempt of removing it from its holster is futile.

“No,” Sara said, prompting him to look at her. “We are not freezing our hands,” she continued.

Snart just shrugged. “I tried it once. It wasn’t so bad.”

“Although we have an AI who can grow our hands back and we both have high tolerance for pain, I’d rather keep my body parts intact,” Sara said.

Leonard thought about it and remembered how much it hurt him to ice his hand and smash them. It was a kind of pain he wouldn’t want Sara to experience. He gave the idea up and just sat on her bed.

Out of nowhere, Sara brandished a dagger and held it to their joint hands. “I wish I could cut through this tape but it’s too close to our skin.”

Leonard kept his eyes closed, running different scenarios in his head the many ways he could get back at Mick, and the very few options they have in attempt to remove the tape.

“I guess I can cut a little of my skin…”, Sara whispered and as was about to dig the dagger to her skin, Leonard dodged the dagger away, only to send it flying across the room.

“What the hell was that?!”, Sara asked furiously.

Snart’s intense eyes found Sara and his steady stare bore into her. “You are not cutting yourself for this.”

“We don’t have a choice.”

 

“Might I suggest something?,” Gideon exclaimed out of nowhere.

Leonard rolled his eyes. He might have frozen the AI if it were a real person. They’ve been asking for her ever since they figured out the situation and the AI only responded now. “What is it, Gideon?”

“I have no equipment or tool in the medbay that could help remove the duct tape but I suggest soaking the tape in water for a very long period of time, then gradually pulling the tape out. I might hurt a bit but it is better than freezing them or cutting through them.”

The two looked at each other. “We could get a bucket and just dip our hands there,” Sara suggested.

“Too uncomfortable.”

“Then how do you suggest we do this?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t know how you convinced me to do this,” Sara said from the bath tub the two are sharing. Although both are clothed, it doesn’t mean things aren’t awkward.

They’re sitting side by side in a big tub, water submerging them up to their shoulders, and their hands still linked. Eyes in front, not looking at each other.

Leonard scoffed. “We’re desperate.”

“Hmm,” Sara hummed. “So, except for Alexa and obviously, this, what other stories you have about things not going according to your plan?”

For the first time since submerging themselves in the tub, Leonard looked at Sara. “Is this what we’re gonna do the whole time? Talk?”

“Well do you have a better idea of killing time?”, Sara said sharply.

Leonard remained silent for a bit. Sara thought he wasn’t going to say anything until the adhesive of the tape softened but what she doesn’t know is that he was just running through the things he has experienced that he wants to share. He has shared to her before. When they almost died of freezing. When both were pretending to be intoxicated. When playing cards. Even after they retrieved him from the time stream post-Oculus. He shared what he saw while he was stuck there. The alternate realities and timelines. How he feared that he might not see Lisa again—that he might not see them.

“How about we share back and forth?”, Sara added. He nodded in response.

 

It still took him a minute to start sharing. Upon getting back to the Waverider, neither one of them opened up the topic of when he mentioned thinking about a future for them both. Right now, Leonard is tempted to return to that conversation. But then, he doesn’t know how to start. So he answered her question instead.

“Well, there’s the Flash,” he started.

“What about him?”

He shrugged before answering. “The first time I encountered him, he ruined my heist. I had it all under control at first. I knew how many seconds me and my men had. 182 seconds. Got my liquid nitrogen. The plan was to get the diamond and leave. But then I saw this…blur. It knocked me out and ruined everything.”

“Then you got obsessed with him,” Sara said teasingly.

“I admit, I kinda did. I can never let that go. It was supposed to run smoothly and I was so irritated, I killed one of my men.”

She didn’t know that. She didn’t care. That was them before the mission.

He continued. “The Flash wasn’t part of my plan. My goal was just to get rich from stealing. Case buildings, rob them and not get caught. But then he had to appear and ruin my plans. But then I realized, maybe meeting the Flash was for my betterment. I had to up my game, thus, making me who I am.”

“Captain Cold?”

“Exactly,” he said. “Now your turn.”

 

He felt Sara tense beside him. She kept her eyes to their hands that sunk between them. “I, um…”

Leonard nudged Sara, giving her both a sense of comfort and urging her to continue.

“I never planned on being an assassin,” she started.

“Obviously.”

“Shut up, Snart.” She playfully said. “Anyways. I had a future planned for myself. I wanted to go to college. Teach someday, maybe. But then…well, I’ve told you the rest. The Gambit. The freighter. The island. The league.”

He nodded both in respect and in understanding. “Second one,” he said quickly, “would have to be this entire mission.”

“Ditto that.”

He smiled a bit at her reaction. Only at the corner of his mouth but it didn’t go unnoticed. “Our plan was to steal across time…”

“Nothing new.”

“Shut up, Lance,” he replied, mimicking her earlier statement. “We did manage to steal a few things, which I’m sure is still hidden in Mick’s room. But, how do I say this…my priorities changed. I chose the team over many things.”

She finally looked at him. “Once, over Mick.”

“That’s right.” He exhaled before speaking again. “The Flash talked to me before all this. He told me there’s something good in me. I guess something inside me was telling me to give that a shot, and I did.”

“I like how although your stories are unplanned, they changed you for good, maybe.” Sara started, “Not what I can say for myself. My turn?”

Leonard wanted to contradict her statement. Being in the league changed her too. It’s all behind her now.  _That’s not you anymore_ , still echoing in his head. But he said nothing. He lets her continue.

“To be brought back to life wasn’t on my plan,” she started, “I mean, if you were to see me right after I was resurrected, you’d pull your Cold Gun on me again. And by then, you’ll have no choice but to use it.”

“What was it like?”

“Resurrecting?”, she said with a smirk. He loves echoing past conversations, she noted. “Yeah,” he replied.

“Dark,” Sara replied. “I felt…angry. All the time. Just, hatred and spite. I was like a feral animal. A beast off to kill anyone who cross my way. And don’t say that’s not me anymore because even if that’s true, I still think of that point in my life and how much I hated my friends and Laurel for bringing me back.”

Leonard didn’t know what to say. It always pained him to hear her stories. She didn’t deserve any of this. To be honest, neither one of them do. But that’s what makes them, them. Her experiences are what make Sara, Sara.

“Well, this is getting upsetting,” she laughed. “How about we…stop?”

A round of silence engulfed the two. Normally, both of them would be comfortable with this but Sara could feel her heart beating. Hoping that Leonard can’t hear the thumping of her chest, she broke the silence. “Damn, my hand is getting numb in there.”

Although removing their hands from how they are intertwined seemed impossible because of how it was taped together, the water is helping given that their hands now have some space. Leonard pressed his fingers to her skin, hard enough for her to feel them.

“Numb?”, he asked.

“Not anymore, I guess.”

He nodded. It’s now or never for him. He’s been thinking of it for a long time—pretty much since he was brought back in this ship. The wait was longer for them than for him but his feelings hadn’t changed. She responded with a challenge-- challenge that he never really started working on, pretty much because although he takes risks, he prefers certainty more. Again, it’s now or never. Her hands on his’ are giving him both confidence and anxiety.

“I have one more story. Something that didn’t go according to plan,” Leonard started.

Sara faced him. “I thought we’re finished with this?”

“You don’t have to go next, you know,” he said. “Now stop interrupting me. This is the best one.”

“Alright. That story better be good and I better enjoy it. Being in this tub isn’t fun.”

 

His heart was being fast.  _Damn it. I don’t care._

“You, Sara,” he blurted out.

She didn’t say anything, but gave a confused reaction.

He let out a quick exhale. “You weren’t part of my plan. Falling for you never was.”

“What do you…”

“The future I told you before. The idea of the future with you. It kept me up at night before the Oculus. And it still keeps me up at night till now,” Leonard said, absentmindedly squeezing her hands tighter. She had no reaction so he kept going. “You said I had to be one hell of thief for me to be able to steal a kiss from you. But we both know I’m already a hell of a thief so what did you want to tell me back then?”

“Leonard, I…I don’t know what to say,” she admitted. “I didn’t expect you to bring this up again.”

He shrugged. “I haven’t really forgotten it.”

They stared at each other intensely, none of them willing to lose by looking away.

“Sara,” he whispered, soft but loud enough for her to hear and for his voice to reach the end of her hairs, “reject me now if you want to. Do it now. I don’t want to play cat and mouse anymore. I can’t keep wondering what we could or couldn’t have.”

Instead of answering, she lifted up their joint hands. She felt the adhesive getting soggier. She started trying to remove the tape and luckily, after almost three hours of being submerged in the water, she’s now able to remove it from their hands. It hurt a little, pulling some skin and making it red. Once their hands were free, neither made the attempt of removing them for being intertwined. It took Sara a full minute before she took her hand from Leonard’s tight hold.

Sara stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel, dried herself, then left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Sara sees Snart, he’s lying down in his room like how he saw her before they went to the Vanishing Point. But instead of cards, she’s holding her own hands, trying to stop them from shaking. She leaned on the door and the moment she knew Leonard felt her presence, she held her breath.

“I was gonna apologize for not answering you,” Sara said as Leonard turned his head to her, “but you talking about your feelings scared me.”

“What about your feelings?”, Leonard replied, another echo of a past conversation.

Sara smiled. “About you?” This time, there was no other topic they could divert this talk to. No issue with Mick to solve. No interruptions. Just them.

A chuckle was Leonard’s response along with a small “Yes”.

Sara walked closer to where Leonard was, seeing him give space for her to sit beside him on his bed.

“We’ve searched for you,” she said. “What took you so long? You’ve made me wait half a year just to tell you that you are one hell of a thief, Leonard Snart.”

When she was met with silence and a cold stare from the thief himself, she continued. “You died. I thought I’d never get to say how many times I wish I responded differently when you first said ‘me and you’. Nothing we ever plan goes right and I’m scared. I’m scared that I’ll lose you again. It wasn’t in my plan to get hurt before and it still isn’t my plan to get hurt now that you’re back.”

The emotions in her voice gave away the truth despite trying her best to keep a calm composure. It’s impossible. She’s feeling again and it’s painful.

But his words were nothing but assurance. It was nothing but medicine to Sara’s aching heart. “Being with you is a risk I’m willing to take,” said the crook.

She looked at him deeply, lovingly.

“Then we’ll take it together.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This ended differently. Neither of them went out of that room until tomorrow morning. Nobody from the team tried looking for the two of them. Gideon confirmed to the ship’s captain that the two had their problem sorted. What the AI forgot to tell Rip was that it wasn’t just the problem with the tape that was solved.

Of course, Mick was proud of himself. He saw the hesitation in both his friends’ eyes the moment Snart came back. He has seen how much Sara longed for him. He has seen how much it has hurt Leonard to see Sara’s eyes without their usual spark. He helped the two of them.

 

Jax finally told Amaya the 1975 bar fight story in detail, up to the exact lines that were said according to the story told to him by Sara and Snart. Both were pretty smug and proud about the whole exchange.

“Sara really asked Snart to dance and he declined?”, Amaya asked.

“Yeah,” Jax responded, “she asked Captain Cold to dance, no 24 hours after they met. She’s got balls. Snart and I are still arguing about that. I told him he missed his chance back then. His argument was that he was just unsure of his new teammates and he was being suspicious. That ass just won’t admit that he was an idiot for letting that pass. She got him hooked the moment she asked if anyone wanted a drink right after we first time-travelled.”

“Sara’s got more balls than him,” Amaya said. “Don’t tell Snart I said that.”

Jax laughed at his new teammate’s statement. “He’d probably agree. He was probably weeping on the inside at that moment as Captain and Tennille’s Love Will Keep Us Together played on the jukebox.”

“What did you say?”, Amaya asked in disbelief. “The song?”

“Love Will Keep Us Together?”, Jax asked back. “That was the song playing on the jukebox while they fought the thugs. Why?”

“Hell no. That song? Shut up.”

Jax was now confused but indulged in Amaya’s inquiry. “It was. It’s true. You can ask them.”

 

The confusion on Amaya’s eyes were replaced with smug and content. “I passed by Snart’s room before going here,” she started, “and that song was blasting through the speakers inside.”  


Jax laughed out loud and nodded in understanding. “Well it’s about time! Mick would be so proud.”

He then swiftly ran to the bridge, Amaya on his heels, where the rest of the team were talking, as he yelled, “Mick! Love kept the idiots together!”


End file.
